ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Assistant Training
The Start.. Sometimes Sensei's of other teams need the assistance of other Sensei's, even if it's for something trivial, like showing off new moves. TakashiroSarutobi: He rubbed his eyes and looked around slowly "You mean we'll do things like you can..?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I shake my head, looking around for Ryu and I spot her, raising an eyebrow. "You called..?" ItsumoAi: -Itsu smile since she was trained in Taijutsu- AkioNara: -he sat up more intressted in the matter. as much as he didn't like fighting he knew it would be a better perk then using so much chakra.-But you can use chakra to persay..."pack a punch" AzuresatoRyu: - I looked to him-...hmm?... what I can do?...-she laughed and shook her head-..you havn't begun to see what I can do!!!~....-she turned strolling towards sai..- hey saisai!~..okay...so I promise I'll heal you...okay?..alright! - I let out a happy giggle and smirked jogging a bit away from her.-.....Of course, akio. However Taijutsu is convienent..it does not at all exert as much as say, a ninjutsu would...its always a good choice... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: The eyebrow raises further and I hesitantly raise my right hand to take off my mask, revealing my face. I let out a quiet sigh.. "Alright..let's get this over with then.." AzuresatoRyu: ..- I nodded and lifted my hand.. I took a stance, my feet spread about a foot apart.-.......alright Sai, first we'll show a pretty basic technique.. I've used this plenty of times, Its a vicious counter to any body limb that comes your way.....If you can execute it perfectly...then this will be your right hand man so to say during any close combat battle...Keep in mind, none of this will be redy to use until we continue with our training...physically. ...okay sai! gimme your best shot!!! right here! -she pointed to her chest- AzuresatoRyu: This is also what I'll be teaching you kids...all of you. so pay close attention... AkioNara: -he nodded looking closley on there movements- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stare blandly at Ryu, wondering what was going on in her head; I was totally sure I was going to get a broken limb from this and I roll my eyes. I had broken limbs before, so I wasn't too afraid of another one. Since this was a demonstration only, I didn't feel the need to charge at her; I simply walked to a spot far enough away for a punch. I let my hands rest at my sides, usually for balance as I shifted my weight upon my left leg after sliding it back. In a fluid motion, I raised my hands, curled the fingers into a fist and let my right arm snap forward, delivering a punch toward Ryu's chest. If the attack landed, it would likely leave a bruise and knock the breath from her. venussoudai: Soudai arrived silently, going over to her genin friends and giving silent nods before sitting down. She looked over at the two senseis who were kind enough to give them another lesson. In the shinobi world how the circle of life went was that when these genins grew up, they ended up teaching their sensei children as they were once taught. As of right now though Soudai didn't think either Sai, Giraffe, or Inkie had any children, but there was always time. AzuresatoRyu: - The punch should have had about three seconds to hit from the distance she was at, being that she did not take a running start. I in the first second upon noticing her flex for the strike, brought my arm above my head, my fist tightened and I bent it, in the second second, I brought the elbow downwards, at the same time, within the first second, I flexxed the muscles in my leg..it sprung upwards during the second second and the same time my elbow came down, they met together with a massive CRUNCH and a SNAP from the absolute raw physical force I posessed. It effectively intercepted the hit within the beginning of the third second, her hair blew back slightly from the excess force i had generated from my technique.- AzuresatoRyu: Kōsa Hō..cross block.. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My strike missed and pain exploded in my arm, though I heard the snap of breaking bone first. Oh the wonders of the body..the burning fire of a shattered bone washed through my body and I nearly blacked out. Nearly. I gritted my teeth, bit my tongue and held on to consciousness. Who would have thought I'd incurr broken bones for the demonstra--Ryu's training grounds were a lot foggier than mine--Mine has a rainbow. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my mental ramblings and I hopped back after Ryu's strike, right arm dangling uselessly at my side. It throbbed..sure I had broken bones in the past, but that didn't negate how much they HURT. I thought about glaring at Ryu..then thought better of it. "Now..what." I said, through gritted teeth. AzuresatoRyu: - I winced, noticing her pain as well as the seething hidden anger-...augh..ahah......I'm sorry... -I muttered. I looked to the children- ..Taijutsu can be useful in many more ways than one...normally its seen an offensive thing when in reality, defense can find a position there too. do you all understand? letme hear what you think about what you've just seen. ..remember. I did not use an ounce of chakra. Lesson Learned..? A ''lesson would be useless, if nothing was learned from it.' Jinora: -Jinora blinked.. "it looked like you used your arm and leg together like a jaw to avoid the punch.. like an offensive and defensive move" - AzuresatoRyu: - I cheerfully clapped- yes!...anyone else? ... HatakeSetsuko: I agree with Jinora... TakashiroSarutobi: That was pretty fancy! i liked it! -he chuckled and let out a grin- AzuresatoRyu: Taijutsu, stretches the limits of the body..the physical body, strength, muscles...- I nodded- In order to have effective Taijutsu, one must go through rigorous training that focuses often with chakraless physical power...Though, yes like anything..we can enhance effects with chakra...- I nodded- It can turn a fight around during any close combat situation... AzuresatoRyu: once its mastered... SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Soudai.." I said, both sweetly though with still clenched teeth. "Tell Ryu what you thought..it lets me know you're actually paying attention." I said, acidly. "It helps let me know my pain, for your TEACHINGS, isn't going to waste." venussoudai: Soudai smiled a little, she had been paying attention of course, just was waiting for the people who were here before she arrived to ask questions first, respectfully. "I arrived late, i apologize for that. Was there an announced fighting style? It looks like taijutsu can end up hurting yourself as well as your enemy..Does your elbow hurt?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "No. My elbow feels just fine. It's only broken." I said dryly, pushing the pain away with effort. It seemed I got sarcastic and moody when I was injured. AzuresatoRyu: - I winced slightly..glancing to sai...I inched away a tiny bit and sighed...if she hated that she was going to absolutely despise her for what I 'd demonstrate next-....Now.. If you like I can show you something kind of extreme...Anyone want to see? just what good, practiced Taijutsu can do?...-Compared to what they had seen me perform before..this would make it seem..nothing..-....I then nodded- Yes soudai. when Taijutsu is abused, or wrongly displayed..one can get seriously injured...it takes a truly powerful person to be able to withstand something like what I'm about to show you.. everybody ready?!...-I looked to sai- -I then paused- ah...mine?....oh... nope. - I shook my head-..not in the least.. TakashiroSarutobi: "I can tell this is going to be vvery painful..." he then cringed,his ears still ringing from the previous crunch SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Says the person who isn't going to feel the pain.." I replied acidly, looking at Ryu. "Next move." HatakeSetsuko: -he perked on watching closely- venussoudai: "Shouldn't you heal her first?" Soudai asked worried about Saiyuki's pain. She might get asked to attack her again with her squadmates, she didn't want this unfair advantage when that time came..Going for where she knew Saiyuki was injured and all. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I blink and look at Soudai. "I'm fine." It was a total lie; my fingers looked like purple sausages, and my arm was slowly turning the same purple-black. I turned back toward Ryu. "I really would like to hurry this up, though." The continuation of a lesson. AzuresatoRyu: - I nodded, whle i walked to take another stance, brushing my feet off with a hand then kicking at the dirt-....aah?..oh! yes. of course. after all of this I'll take care of all of her injuries!!~...- I turned back to the children- ...remember. pay close attention....- I looked back to sai and I nodded yet again-...right!...here it comes!!!! ....-I gripped a single fist at my side, flexxing the muscle in my arm...I was about twelve feet away now..the muscles in my legs tightened..I lifted my back foot and within that moment I was rocketing toward Sai, there was nothing charged into my feet, I had done this void of chakra...another of the moments I arrived, arm pulled back cocked like a gun ready to fire...I had lowered my body during this charge so that when I delivered this God forsaken punch it would be aimed squarely for her abdomen..- -To the onlooker's it would have definately proved hard to see much more than my appearance there. I twisted my body into this strike, planting my feet securely on the ground and I let loose, as I brought this fist forward, my other arm drew back, readying itself to follow up if this one connected. I had four to land, and each one would take her a little bit off the ground each strike. If each punch connected, the last one would contain enough physical force to send her body into a gargantuan sized bouldar sitting not far off- HatakeSetsuko: -he watched on carefully- I will have to practice more Taijutsu... TakashiroSarutobi: Holy crap! -his eyes bugged out as he saw his sensei move almost as quick as lightning Jinora: -as Jinora watched she couldnt help but wonder how much damage this was doing to the other jounin- venussoudai: Soudai was surprised none of this was done with chakra and still had the powerful force behind it. She realized she miscalculated Ryu as someone that was just about her ninjutsus with a little sword play, it seemed the jounins always came out with more and more surprises for Soudai whether is be summons, EMS, or muscles.. AkioNara: -he said nothing but his thoughts were all over the place. such speed was preformed by the two- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched as Ryu took steps back, 12 feet away now. This was for the sake of a lesson, so even when my eyes saw her move, watched her as she got closer, I didn't move. I knew this was going to hurt and I dimly wondered what the fuck I was thinking when I offered to help. The first strike hit me square in the stomach and knocked the wind out of me to boot. The second hit slightly to the side, as with the first strike I had been lifted from the ground. I couldn't take a breath and dimly wondered if this was how I would die. The third strike connect and I felt something else snap in my chest; broken rib. The fourth strike hit and another snap, plus an explosion of pain. Another rib. After the fourth strike, I flew backward, reverting to pure instinct alone, so I twisted in the air, ignoring the screaming protests of my broken ribs and landed, less than gracefully upon the giant ass rock behind me. I fell to my knees, finally dragging in a breath though with each inhale, my ribs burned. I ignored it; I needed air more than I had to worry about my ribs. I coughed a few times, spitting out blood and I looked up at Ryu, only really half aware of things now. Sooner or later my full instincts would kick in, my ANBU instincts. At that point..all pain would be blocked off..my mind would go blank..I hoped this wouldn't go on too much longer..I slid feet first, off the boulder and landed, wincing. I straightened as much as I could and made my way slowly back to the group. HatakeSetsuko: Holy..... cow... -he got wide eyed- HatakeSetsuko: remind me never to piss Ryu off... -he said to himself- TakashiroSarutobi: The color from his face drained as he saw saiyuki be chuckled around so violently "Oh my god..." AzuresatoRyu: - However I was not yet finished...I was glad she did not stay crushed into the bouldar, I'd tried to hold back my massive strikes to allow her the ability to move away...when she had flown backwards for the bouldar, I had disapeared from where I'd stood, I had charged after her, and brought my fist back yet again...This bouldar was larger than any the children had seen me crush, but I pushed on anyway..My fist became charged with 45 percent of my chakra..and I brought it into the side of it-.................-a large crack surfaced in the middle of the bouldar, the sheer brutal force of my 1000 meter punch had traveled through it to its core effectively "snapping" it in half..the other half, slid down the side of the mountain..should sai have been in the way of that last punch there would have been lethal consequences.- ....Heavenly collapse! -I jumped from the rock and landed, brushing my hands off-....-the one thousand meter punch had been aptly named, over the years of its use by the Great Tsunade and even Sakura Haruno, if someone had been struck full on with it, it had been known to send them 1000 meter's away.- AkioNara: -his expression the same as Suko, but he still remained silent. His mind was some what gone by the display emotion. she was hurt badly he saw that but..didn't show it.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Yup..ANBU instincts. My blue eyes went blank, my face slack and I watched, almost in slow motion, as Ryu ran toward me, fist extended again. I wasn't going to be in the way; I shouldn't have even done this in the first place. Dammit..I jumped into the air, channeling Chakra into my feet to allow me to jump higher. I twisted mid air, so that I landed behind Ryu, away from the blast. I struggled to have at least enough presence of mind not to attack back..but I couldn't promise what I'd do if she attacked me again. Ending of a lesson..and the aftermath.. AzuresatoRyu: - I looked to sai and I smiled, jogging towards her-..ookay. lets get you healed up alright?...- I didn't show the least amount of physical deterance. I didn't seem tired, even worn out. wihtin myself I had exhausted only a small amount of chakra. perhaps a quickened breath for a few minutes might have been the only effect.- AzuresatoRyu: ...any comments? questions kids?.-l spoke, while headed for sai to aid her.- HatakeSetsuko: No... nothing here TakashiroSarutobi: Likewise.. venussoudai: "How are you hitting so hard without chakra?" Soudai questioned, looking at either of the genins who had said they had no questions, wondering if they knew already. AkioNara: -he shook his head trying to still absorb everything- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I watched Ryu jog toward me, blank gaze following her movements. I didn't hear the words she spoke, but my mind, racing, identified her movements as none threatening. My brain wouldn't process anything beyond that. A tiny corner of my mind started babbling..I should have warned Ryu. I should have told her what happens when I'm injured far enough. Should have warned her about the blanking out, the pure murderous instincts I gained. Damn..ANBU..I snarled internally..the only thing I hated about being in it for four years.. AzuresatoRyu: - I understood this stare. I had seen it many times before in my times with the Leaf ANBU. Brutality led to pure survival instinct, the will and strive to live. -......-I also knew how to quell it. Being with the ANBU as a medical nin I had been trained to show them only signs of surrender, calmness..people when driven to this limit were incredibly unpredictable. I allowed my hands to illuminate green and indicate my intentions.- ...its okay Sai, lets get you feeling better..okay?... AzuresatoRyu: -For now, I'd ignore soudai's question, this would be until I could ensure sai was alright.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: My gaze continued to follow Ryu as she walked toward me, every muscle in my body tense; ready to attack, to pounce, to defend. Ready to grip the swords upon my back, ready to form hand seals at a moments notice. My mind continued racing, pulling in body motions, use of Chakra, distance..stance..green Chakra..healing..that's what it was for..I saw signs of surrender..knew it as the universal sign of calmness..I relaxed slightly, though not all the way. That tiny corner of my mind half-wondered what the children thought.. Ryu's words, some of them, reached my ears 'feeling..better..' As she kept approaching, I made no other move than to raise my right hand and let blue Lightning Chakra surround it. A clear sign I was ready to defend myself, should the need arise. AzuresatoRyu: - I sighed slightly, This had been a damper, I'd known all along it was a possibility. So I'd prepared. I stayed low on the ground, and sat down, gestureing for her to make the move towards me. I knew this would be less threatening than if I tried to approach her.- ..come on Sai. Let's get all of you healed. ..- I too wondered what the students thought about seeing a primal defense like this..something all ANBU members had instilled within them somewhere..- TakashiroSarutobi: Taka slowly raises his hands up to make a geta way if sai had gone all animal like SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Ryu sat..I relaxed further..no need to have the Chakra in my hand..my head tilted to the side hearing the word 'healed'. Yes..that is what we were supposed to do..I took a single step, and even that one step seemed to hold power to it, gracefulness that belittled the pain I was still in. Obviously I couldn't feel how bad I was off. I wouldn't remember any of this later..as soon as Ryu healed me..I would black out..I knew..I took another step, my stance becoming more relaxed as I finally took the last step to reach Ryu. I sat on the ground in front of her, only giving her a single nod of my head which conveyed my acceptance of her healing. AkioNara: -he grabs Taka's arm and pulls him back down without looking, his eyes were still glued on the two jonnin, he then opend his mouth to speak of why he pulled Taka down-You stupid. do you think that Ryu sensei would let us get hurt if somthing llike that happend? TakashiroSarutobi: He looks over at kio and winces "You never know what might happen.. she could take down ryu with some sorta freakish power.." he whispered back to him SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had been used to silence..the only person that should have been talking, was the once that was supposed to heal me. Foolish Gennin..to speak..my right hand flashed up again, building Lightning Chakra and I turned to look at the two children. I let out a primal growl, canines showing. In my current state, they were enemies..their stances..standing..invading..threatening. The Chakra in my hand glowed brighter. AzuresatoRyu: - I went to work immediately, I took no time delivering a diagnostic check.- ...- I shut my eyes and gave a gentle sigh, I was glad she could understand me..However I noticed my two students- ...Sit! - I commanded in a simple word-... venussoudai: Soudai was watching fascinated still, that something like this could occure during training. It would be interesting to see how her sensei would react to a threatening gesture from one of the genins, like tempting the sleeping lion with a poke by a stick. Fortunately Soudai did not do this but unfortauntely it seemed Akio and Taka did stir anger from Saiyuki. TakashiroSarutobi: He yipped and fell back quickly,dragging kio to the ground with him SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I didn't need to see, my ANBU instincts were still running. My left hand moved, intending to wrap around Ryu's wrist to stop whatever she was going to, but I had moved to slow, took too much of my concentration off of her. I blinked and my vision started to become less hazy..I started to think again..the Chakra faded..but so did my vision. It turned into a tunnel of black before they closed and I passed out, still in a seated position, though slumped. AzuresatoRyu: - I finished up in about five or ten minutes...when I did, I smiled and stood..-.....Alright!! we'll let Saisai sleep it off!~ - I was thankful for my abilities this day. An attack like that could have left her completely immobilized for days if it was left alone..- who's ready for some hardcore stuff?! HatakeSetsuko: hardcore? that was not hardcore? -he blinked a coupld of times- TakashiroSarutobi: his jaw just hung open as she talked to all of them,stupefied that she didnt catagorize that as hardcore SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I finally slipped to the side, landing on my left side and promptly started snoring, sleeping peacefully. It was quite possible that nothing that would happen in the next 4 hours would wake me up. List of Injuries All in all, the injuries Saiyuki obtained during the 'lesson' were four broken ribs, a broken right arm, and internal bleeding from multiple punctured organs. Ryu was able to heal all these wounds without the use of a hospital, but Saiyuki is still currently passed out. Category:Training